1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus member.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses are used to fix a wafer in place and to heat and cool the wafer in an etching system, an ion implantation system, an electron beam lithography system, and the like. Known examples of members used in such semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses (semiconductor manufacturing apparatus members) include so-called two-zone heaters. A two-zone heater includes a disk-shaped ceramic plate having a wafer-placing surface and heaters that are independently embedded in an inner peripheral portion and an outer peripheral portion of the ceramic plate (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In a two-zone heater, an inner resistance heating element and an outer resistance heating element are independently embedded in a ceramic plate, and a power terminal is attached to each of the resistance heating elements. Heat generated by each of the resistance heating elements is independently controlled by independently applying a voltage to each of the resistance heating elements. To be specific, the temperatures of an inner peripheral portion and an outer peripheral portion of the ceramic plate are measured, and heat generated by each of the resistance heating elements is controlled so that the entire surface of the ceramic plate has a target temperature. Known examples of a method of measuring the temperatures of an inner peripheral portion and an outer peripheral portion of the ceramic plate include a method that involves forming a hole for a thermocouple in each of the zones, i.e., in each of the inner peripheral portion and the outer peripheral portion, disposing thermocouples in the holes, and measuring the temperatures by using the thermocouples (see, for example, Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP 2007-88484 A    Patent Document 2: JP 2005-166354 A